Swords and Ninja
by InfinityOrNone
Summary: At a young age, Naruto joins a group of travling warrior-monks and things are never the same. Naruto-semi-starwars-Xover. Naruhina! M for language as usual.


**Greetings humans! You might think that the fact that this is here means that it won the poll, right? WRONG!!!!!!!! Until I can find music to inspire the next chapters of my other work, I'm just gonna toss out a ton of new stories and see what sticks.**

**P.S, this story tied for 1****st**** with the Naruto Medic story.**

**P.P.S, if you know of some good music that could provide me with inspiration for my stories, TELL ME!!!**

**Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?! I've already told you I don't own Naruto, but the lawyers won't stop coming! WHY?!? I want my mommy. *sniff sniff***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sadness. Anger. Pain. Betrayal. If these feelings are ones you commonly associate with a bright summer day, then you need to see a shrink more than I do. But, these emotions were exactly the ones being radiated just beyond the mountains that ring the center of Hi no Kuni. If, like the savior of the hero of our story, you could both feel the emotions and see what was going on, you would see a crowd of people surrounding a three-year-old child. In the era this was happening in, this would not have been overly rare, as during these less than totally ideal times people would leave unwanted children in the mountains. But what WAS different was the fact that the child was neither abandoned by his parents nor being helped by the mob. As you can probably guess by now, the child was not the one emitting these emotions. Instead, the child was unconscious and the mob was beating his arms and legs while shouting things like "Death to the demon!" and "Time to finish what Yondaime-sama started!" and, worst of all, "Die you worthless demon-child! No one will ever love scum and filth like you! Murderer!" And this is what set our observer off. Or maybe it was the rather dull and rusty katana that the man who shouted this drew. Luckily, before he could swing it, a man jumped down in the center of the mob, right next to the child.

"Who are you to beat a defenseless child?" he asked/shouted at the group. The man had black hair done in a pony-tail, and also had piercing steel blue eyes. He was currently wearing cream colored robes of some sort with a straight blade sword at his waist.

"That is no child! That's a demon, and we're doing the world a favor by killing it!" shouted a villager, who I have named Mr. Motard.

"Then tell me, what does a demon do to those whom it has been wronged by?" asked the man.

"It tortures them!" shouted a villager who I've decided to refer to as Ms. Jack-Ass.

"Like you were doing to this boy? Now tell me, who's the real demon here?" said the man, his voice stern.

"The demon has corrupted him to! KILL HIM!" shouted Mr. Motard.

"I'll kill the demon!" volunteered Ms. Jack-Ass.

"I see you have all gone beyond all hope of redemption. May Kami-sama have mercy upon your soul and mine for what I must do here today, for I shall have none," said the man in a solemn tone as he drew his blade, a visible aura of energy surrounding him. 5 minutes later when he was done, the only spot within the clearing that wasn't soaked in blood was a circle around the child.

There were no survivors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 30 minutes later, our hero's savior was running through his 'village', shouting for medics like a madman. Let's just skip to about a half hour later, when the interesting stuff begins.

"Kanmaru, why's there a beaten, starved, and distressed child in my hospital?" asked the leader of the savior. He was an old man, but was what would be described as 'well preserved' which translated to 'looked like he was 55 but still could kick your ass without the use of both arms and his right leg.' This was made all the more impressive because he happened to smoke cigars, his only guilty pleasure, and still had the build of a linebacker. He currently was wearing a blue shirt along with red and white spaulders around his shoulders along with pouches and devices loaded with enough weaponry to last a ninja a full 3 years.

"I'm sorry, Nakoishi Saiki-sama. I saw the child being beaten by a mob of men and women who were about to kill him, and I just had to act. If I didn't, they would have killed him," responded Kanmaru.

"And was he unconscious at the time?" asked the gruff Saiki.

"Yes sir," said Kanmaru.

"Then why the Hell did you save him? In this shit-hole of a world we're in nowadays, the 'lil bastard was bound to be killed. The moment we get 'im home, he'll be slaughtered. It's all so fucking hilarious!" said Saiki, whose name was proving to be rather accurate. (Nakoishi Saiki, by my rather crude understanding of the Japanese language, means unwanted wisdom. If any of you can get me a better translation, then that would be great.)

"Ano, sir, I was thinking that we might be able to keep him here and train him. His connection to nature is exceptionally strong, even farther than your own," said Kanmaru.

"And who do you think'll teach 'im? According to those idiots who run the med department, he's a 50/50 case, good or evil. It's all a fucking practical joke! Abandon the 'lil shit and we could have the end of the world on our ass, and teach 'im and screw up, and we just weaponised 'im!" the rather profane old man said.

"I'll teach him! I've taken all the trials and preformed them better than the rest of the students did, even surpassing your record in some cases!" shouted Kanmaru, eyes glowing with strength.

"You think you could? Don't fucking mess with me, damnit! You're what, 18? You don't have the guts," argued the stern leader.

"Maybe you would think that, just like the elders who say it's for the best we kill him. But apparently you've lost your damn touch, crotchety old ass! I'm training him whether you fucking like it or not!" shouted the rather soft spoken Kanmaru.

And then there was silence. Kanmaru staring unwaveringly into Saiki's eyes. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating. And then… the crazy cigar smoker started laughing. Not an 'it's kind of funny' chuckle, or a 'now THAT'S funny' chortle, but a 'that's the most hilarious thing I've ever ROFLMAO-ing heard!' laugh. "Ya got guts kid! I'll let you train the gaki, just let me help 'im out with the fun shit," said the elder man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Naruto, disoriented at his change of location. Or maybe it was the concussion, I really don't care.

"You're in the hospital at my people's current camp," said a voice, causing Naruto to look over and see Kanmaru.

"Who are you? What's going on? I want to go see Ojiji!" cried/asked Naruto.

"In order? My name is Kanmaru, you were beaten by a mob who tried to kill you, so I brought you to my people to get healed, and I'm afraid you won't be able to go home for a while," said the savior of our hero.

"Why can't I go back?" asked Naruto, tears rapidly growing.

"Because I'm sure that this will happen again, and you're not yet strong enough to protect yourself yet. But if you want, I can train you, make you strong enough so that bad people like them won't hurt you again," said Kanmaru.

"You mean strong like Hokage-jiji?" asked Naruto, the gears in his head turning.

"If you train hard enough, then sure," said Kanmaru.

"I'll do it!" shouted Naruto. Thus, to use a rather cliché format, begins the tale of the Demon Sage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 10 years, 1 month, 9 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes, and 19 seconds later from the events of that day that we look upon the gates of the sub-tropolis that is Konohagakure. For now, we only see two faceless peon guards who'll probably be killed off in a future invasion or something like that.

"Ugh, I hate guard duty!" shouted one of the guards.

"Look man, it ain't all bad. We get a night to do pretty much anything we want, so long as no one walks in to the village," said the other guard.

"So? This is BORING!!!" shouted the first guard.

"Maybe we can get Yuzu-chan transferred from the south gate and play a little _high risk poker?_" said the second guard. But while they were busy falsifying an Intel report, a short-ish figure garbed in rust-red robes managed to just walk right in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower.

"Jiraiya-san, report," said the aging Hokage that was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Well sensei, sense I was forced to take a section of my spy network off the Akatsuki case, I've uncovered a disturbing bit of info about this new sound village. It's owned by the snake," responded Jiraiya, the Gama-Sennin and strongest of the Sannin.

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you!" shouted his secretary.

"Send them in!" responded the Hokage. But he was not prepared for just who would come in. It was a figure, garbed in rust-red/orange robes with a hood over his face. Suddenly, Jiraiya placed himself in front of the figure, standing between him and the Hokage, sensing something dangerous and… _familiar_ about the figure.

"The Hokage having to stand behind another ninja? That's rather counterintuitive…" started the man before he finished with something that would shock the aged Sarutobi as the figure removed the hood, "Hokage-Ojiji."

"Naruto-kun?" said Hiruzen, stunned. Over the years, our favorite blond had changed quite a bit. Gone was the pathetic, dim-witted, underfed child, replaced by a confident, strong young man. Hell, the only reason you wouldn't think him to be his father was because of A: the whole mystic robe thing and B: the whisker marks on his cheek.

"I'm back, Jiji, I'm back," responded the blond with a smile.

"Where were you all these years, Naruto-kun?" asked the Sarutobi-clansmen, with the 50+-year-old Sannin wondering as well, and planning some changes in his spy network.

"Sit down. It's a long story. It started when I was coming home from getting some ramen at that Ichiraku ramen place. But on my way home, I was clubbed in the head by a 2X4, judging by the bruising. When I awoke, I learned that I was saved by a man by the name of Kanmaru, a member of the ancient order known simply as the Sennin," said Naruto before he was interrupted by the white haired Sannin.

"Hold it gaki. Those guys are just a myth! There's no way they could have escaped my spy network," said Jiraiya.

"Oh, we're real alright. Anyways, when I came too, they warned me that if I came back here then that I would just be beaten again, so I decided to stay with them, where they taught me there ways and how to defend myself. But when I finished my training, having figured out that I could do the world more good here, I left to finally come home," said Naruto.

"Naruto, so much has changed about you. You didn't say "Dattebayo" once!" responded the Hokage.

"You'd never say something again if someone would throw something sharp, pointy, and lethal every time you said it. But the important thing is, I'm back and wish to join the village as a ninja," said Naruto.

"Just wait a moment gaki. How do we even know you're ready to be a ninja?" asked the toad man.

"Because I just managed to walk in to your village, unannounced, with no papers, and without anyone sensing me. That good enough?" asked Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll allow you to join my ranks as a Gennin. Just come by the academy tomorrow at 12:30 and join your team. But if you don't complete your instructors test, then I'm afraid you'll have to join the academy to become a shinobi," said the aging Hiruzen, who then thought '_at least this way, I can make sure he's safe for Minato. Maybe if I place him on Kakashi's team it'll work. After all, he's never passed a team.'_

"Sorry Ojiji, but I'm no shinobi. I'll work as a ninja, but I'll never be a shinobi. I'm a Sennin," said Naruto, who then placed his hood over his face and walked off to look for a suitable place in the woods to sleep for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in that exact same forest and in no way arranged by some teenager controlling the workings of the lives of people in this world, Mizuki was currently escaping with the Forbidden Scroll that he'd stolen a few hours ago. The only reason he'd taken so long was because he decided he'd _see_ his fiancé one last time till he could retrieve her when he went to Oto. What? He is a man. Unfortunately, he happened to accidentally cross paths with our hero.

Meanwhile, our hero was resting in a nice tree near a clearing he'd found, sleeping off the day, when he'd felt a sudden darkening in the flow of nature and a ninja with an excessively large scroll strapped to his back jumped into his clearing.

"Who are you, and why do you have that scroll strapped to your back?" asked Naruto.

"Where are you?!? And when did you get here?!?" shouted/asked Mizuki.

"I've been here all night. _Tell me, why do you have that scroll?_" asked Naruto, while causing a bit of his chakra to flow alongside his words.

"If I kill you, I WON'T HAVE TO! BWAHAHA!!!" shouted Mizuki while tossing his über-shuriken at our hero, who had walked into the clearing while he talked. (Obviously, the 'Force' doesn't work on retard-nin.)

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen. You see, I've grown rather fond of living and would rather not have to give that up," said Naruto, his hand raised causing the shuriken to just… stop. It was just immobile in mid air. I really don't have a better description of this.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Mizuki as he started to 'discreetly' form hand seals.

"Me? I'm merely a simple monk, helping the world. But if you want something more, then my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Oni Sennin!" shouted Naruto, casting off his cloak, revealing himself. He was wearing a brilliant set of armor, looking to have been made of orange and red steel vines and leaves, all in shades of autumn, while on one arm he had a strange looking spaulders, looking to be made out of a large, green maple leaf. He also had, attached to his right arm, a gauntlet that had dozens of kunai attached to it in a large spiraling trail, each locked inside a grove with the exception of one which was pointed out by the handle towards the pinky finger.

"Th-the demon lives! If I kill you, I'll be a hero!!! They'll think that I had to hide the scroll to stop you from stealing it!" raved Mizuki, images of them morning his 'death' while Orochimaru handed him a scroll with the words "Ultimate Godly Power" written on the side while a pile of women in various states of undress begging for him to take them. (The sad part is, I'm pretty sure that Konoha really would buy his tale.)

"You think only of power and are drunk with hatred and madness. You are deemed beyond redemption. I pray that Kami-sama have mercy on your soul and mine, for I shall certainly have none," said Naruto, before pulling on two handles that seemed to sprout from his armor. (I know the 'Naruto wields twin swords' bit is over-done, but I couldn't think of anything else that would work.)

"DIE DEMON BASTARD!" shouted a wild eyed Mizuki, as a dragon composed entirely out of fire shot out of him mouth towards Naruto…

Before being slashed into 4 pieces by a pair of swords. But these were no ordinary blades. Colored in shades of cobalt and blood, the blade itself was offset near the hilt. (Imagine it kind of like the blade from Blood+)

"DIE DEMON!!!!" shouted Mizuki, madness in his eyes as he tossed his other shuriken.

"Goodbye traitor," said Naruto as he chopped the shuriken in half and then repeated this action on Mizuki before whipping off his blade and sheathing them as he put his cloak back on and walked away… but not before memorizing the kage bunshin no jutsu, of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap!!! Now one thing for the people: If you can guess who I moddled Saiki after, you get a cookie! But if 5 of you guess wrong, I let Tobi out of his box for the next chapter!**

**Tobi: DO IT! Super Tobi awa-**

**SHUT UP!!! *tosses spike mace at Tobi* man, I'm running out of maces.**

_**-Forever or Never,**_

_** Infinity or None**_


End file.
